


Mysterious Scents (Alternate Version)

by EdwardNotSoLittle



Series: Terror: Drabble Collections / Prompt and Kinkmeme Fills [5]
Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Extremely Dubious Consent, Francis is Terror's Dad, M/M, Medical Procedures, Poor Jopson is so confused, Prostate Massage, Sex Pollen, he just really wants to do his job!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-09-07 09:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardNotSoLittle/pseuds/EdwardNotSoLittle
Summary: https://terrorkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/396.html?thread=146828#cmt146828Found this lovely little gem on the kinkmeme and I am having my fun with this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JollyRogue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollyRogue/gifts).

> THIS IS THE ALTERNATE VERSION OF https://archiveofourown.org/works/20228560 
> 
> This one will be darker and less humorous. 
> 
> First chapter of both are the same. 
> 
> They divert to a different story on chapter 2
> 
> May have a small handful of chapters.

He absolutely did not feel good at all.

Ever since the noon meal earlier he was finding himself unable to focus on anything relating to his duties despite his efforts, and he was suffering random dizzy spells, nausea, and his senses were on overload, making is head feel like it was going to explode.

His body felt warm.. too warm for a cold place like this.

Maybe he should go down to sick bay...

Immediately he shook his head of the thought, no, he needed to get the laundering done. Maybe he'd go afterwards.

* * *

Solomon Tozer was coming in from being on deck, his teeth chattered slightly as he climbed down the ladder.

As soon as his boots touched the ground however, his nose had picked up on something... sweet... alluring...

Something about this scent... he had to follow it... he had to find it's source.

He made his way down the passage in his quest to seek out this... peculiar aroma.. and he had to admit when he found it, he was confused.

Wait when did he get on the orlop?

Had he followed the scent all the way here?

All he could see was Mr Jopson, where he was beside a wash basin working on the captain's laundering.

Solomon inhaled deeply, it was that same smell... a smell that had his mind wanting... and he could feel desire swelling deep in his belly as a pit of warmth, from that scent was radiating off the steward in blossoming waves.

His pants felt unbearably tight and his mind was screaming at him to fuck the younger man senseless.. and he found himself abruptly, having every intent to do so as he moved forward in long brisk strides.

Jopson was sweating profusely, despite the coldness of the orlop, coating his face and neck in a glistening sheet of perspiration. His face was pale and he was panting softly. He almost looked badly ill, but how could anything sick possibly smell... so good?

* * *

Thomas wiped the sweat off his brow quickly becoming concerned that he may have to give up the laundering and head to sick bay, he was miserable.

Large hands suddenly grabbed him from behind yanking him roughly to his feet by the back of his collar, and he cried out in alarm.

"H-Hey-aarrrgh!" his cry drawled out into a shrill scream when something... teeth?, had clamped down deep into the junction of his neck and shoulder.

He struggled furiously but another wave of vertigo had his head spinning and he fell back into those immensely strong arms and the chest of whom they belonged to.

Looking up from his slumped position he met the storm gray eyes of Royal Marine Sergeant, Solomon Tozer, but it… his eyes... was that lust?

Thomas got his answer when he felt something hard pressing into his lower back.

"No! Let me go!!" he screeched forcing his body to move through the thick fog that muddled his mind.

Solomon Tozer was obviously a royal marine sergeant for a reason.

Tozer was a strong man, and his muscled arms which held him even stronger... crushing. The marine was easily barring him against his broad chest with one arm looped across his collarbone, his other hand moved under his chin forcing his head up to land an aggressive, forceful kiss upon his lips.

Thomas squeaked in surprise before immediately trying to pull back and turn his head away, but Solomon’s hold stayed strong and all he could do was whimper against the marine's lips.

An idea came to him, and not caring about the repercussions he opened his mouth which was immediately invaded by a thick demanding tongue.

He bit down on that wriggling appendage as hard as he could and Tozer howled, his arms released him and Jopson was scrambling across the floor half on his hands and knees before staggering to his feet and breaking into a dead sprint.

The marine's heavy booted footfalls behind him struck him wild with panic and just when he was inches from the ladder he felt a heavy weight slam into him from behind as he was tackled to the floor.

"Get off me this instant!" he shrieked, squirming beneath the strong body that was practically crushing the breath from his chest in between him and the wooden planks of the ship.

Tozer wrapped a rough hand around his mouth squeezing with a bruising force as he leaned in nuzzling his neck. He could hear the man inhale deeply against his neck and he blushed furiously as his arousal poked at him insistently.

"Mmnn.." Thomas whimpered softly feeling that mouth lapping at the blood that had trickled from the wound the man had made on his shoulder.

Tozer growled low into his ear again holding his earlobe between his teeth for a moment before nipping gently.

"You... You smell... so good Mr Jopson...” he moaned breathlessly grinding his erection hard again the back of Thomas’s thigh.

What was wrong with the man? Had he gone insane!?

A hand trailed down his back to the back of his trousers and he froze in terror…

Surely the sergeant wasn’t intending on…

Unfortunately, the cold hand he now felt against his buttocks told him that his unspoken thoughts was, indeed what the man intended to do.

“Mm… beautiful thing… I'm going to fuck you into the floor planks…"

One last spur of adrenaline hit him and he threw his head back with all his might, where it cracked painfully against Tozer’s. The man released him again and Thomas didn’t think he’d ever moved faster in his life as he scurried away from him, the marine’s dazed state allowed him to make his way to the deck above.

The Captain… he needed to find the Captain!

* * *

Francis Rawdon Moira Crozier had seen and experienced a great many things in his lifetime, some he wished he hadn’t and some he wished he could again. With that being said, when he had to stop mid-sentence while going over some of the charts with his First Lieutenant because his nose picked up on something so powerful it made him lose is train of thought, he didn’t know if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

It was… a strong scent… one foreign to him.. but it wasn’t a bad scent either, quite the opposite in fact it was rather appealing… welcome.. a blend of flora, a hint of vanilla, and a modest degree of sandalwood.

Lifting his gaze, one look at Lieutenant Little told him that Edward had picked up the scent too, his nose was scrunched and his dark brows knit together in a confused frown.

“Get off!” came a commotion from the passage just yonder of the great cabin door.

Jopson?

Abruptly that mysterious aroma became more intense, now almost smothering with its strength and Crozier watched as Edward pressed a hand against his forehead, and Francis’s arm shot out quickly to steady him when the man wavered slightly on his feet with a small groan.

“No! Don’t!”

The noise snapped Captain Crozier into action, the familiar voice a shrill ringing of nothing but unbridled fear, something he mused that he hadn’t heard in a very long time, not since the boy’s accident on Ross’s Antarctic Expedition.

Grabbing his pistol from atop his desk he rushed out of the great cabin with Edward hot on his tail.

As soon as he had opened the great cabin door the mysterious scent had flooded over both him and his lieutenant like a river.

It was so… so strong. Good Lord, what on Earth was it?

Unfortunately it only seemed to grow stronger as the two of them hurried towards the noises.

Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw.

His steward was being restrained by Mr Manson, while Tom Hartnell was on his knees before him, his hands were roaming the expanse of Jopson’s fluttering belly that had been made visible with his shirt having been ripped open, Francis could see beads of sweat dripping down his chest occasionally catching in the wiry strands of dark hair that coated his stomach modestly.

Outraged, Francis lifted his pistol, and it took all he had to fire the gun at the ceiling rather than at several of his crewmen.

Everyone went silent, Magnus dropped Jopson whom immediately crawled over to him in a panic, his breath laboured with pants as he sweated profusely.

His neck was bleeding from a rather deep bite wound, and the lad looked feverish…

Was he sick?

“Get on your fucking knees now!” he snarled at the two men, who suddenly looked confused, as if they had just woken from a dream.

It was Tom Hartnell who spoke, his voice wavered uneasily as he stared at the pistol in the captain’s hand. “S-Sir? Has the-”

Francis cut him off with a warning shot near the man’s foot and a furious roar, “KNEES!!!”

Both seamen dropped to their knees instantly, and Crozier was so enraged he just wanted to shoot the two men on spot.

He reached down a hand and helped his sobbing, sweating, and trembling steward to his feet, shoving him in Edward’s direction for safety as he continued to stare down the two crewmen.

Jopson trembled violently in Little’s arms, he stared wide eyed at his two assailants with confusion and fright… the thought of what could have just happened… what could have happened on the orlop…

_‘Oh God! Why is this happening?!’_

Thomas buried his face into his friend’s frock coat and simply cried. He didn’t feel well, he was getting assaulted by crewmen, what the hell was going on?

It was now that Crozier saw Sergeant Tozer stumbling into the room, a cut on his forehead still dribbling fresh blood as lust driven eyes searched the room, immediately falling on Jopson but moved to him when he cocked the pistol in warning.

“HAVE YOU MEN LOST YOUR DAMN MINDS!?! I SHOULD HAVE YOU HANGED!”

Jopson let out a small squeak behind him and Edward uttered so very softly for his attention, “S-Sir...”

Glancing over his shoulder he found Edward’s mouth just inches away form Jopson’s neck, his eyes peering over at him helplessly in silent plea. The poor lieutenant was quivering with wavering self-restraint and Jopson squirmed against him slightly.

It was here he realized that they had found the source of that wondrous scent from earlier... and that source was Petty Officer Thomas Jopson.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be where things start to get different.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING ATTEMPTED RAPE

“Well… I must say this is extraordinary...” Dr McDonald stated, clearing his throat to attempt to keep the red flush off his own face.

“Do you know what it could be Doctor?”

McDonald shook his head, “No, but whatever this is secreting through his pores, while it indeed does look like sweat, it is not. I would assume Captain, that this substance is a powerful stimuli to the men’s hormones… it’s almost like a pheromone.”

“Is there… anything we can do for him? Will it stop?”

The doctor loosened his cravat slightly, trying to keep himself in check. It was INDEED a very powerful stimuli, he could feel it trying to stir things within him as well.

He shook his head uncertain of the answer to captain’s question, “I would suggest isolation Captain, but as for the duration of this. I cannot say for certain."

* * *

Francis let out an annoyed huff as he made his way back onto the deck of his own ship.

He and Lieutenant Irving had to meet with Fitzjames for something 'urgent' that had really not been urgent at all. Now he was pissed. Now he had wasted his time.

As soon as he descended the ladder to below deck he could already smell Jopson's... affliction.

That scent, Christ it was starting to do things to him too. Since the boy had been relocated to the great cabin, he'd had to excuse himself and toss one off in his berth several times during the night so he wouldn't ravish the poor man.

Sometimes the smell would get so overwhelming that he, as ashamed as he was to admit it, was forced the last two nights, to bunk with Thomas Blanky. His old friend would gruff an irritated snark upon being awakened, before scooting over to allow him to squeeze in beside him.

He would be lost without his foul-mouthed old friend… either that or he’d be screwing the poor boy in the great cabin into oblivion.

Now though... Good Lord it seemed stronger than ever...

So far the only two who had been able to resist not trying to screw the poor steward was Little and Mr Blanky.

Yes. Even Third Lieutenant John Irving, his god fairing, fire tempered, young lieutenant had tried to mount the poor steward. In fact it was by the end of the second day of Jopson’s… illness.

* * *

Why did the Captain leave him to watch Jopson? This was unbearable, he could smell the man from the passage as he carried a cup of tea the doctor had requested him to take to the isolated sailor, apparently he had put drops of some sort of concoction he hoped would break the cycle of the overwhelming phero...whatever, that were running through the captain’s steward’s body.

As he knocked on the great cabin door to let his presence be known he shivered momentarily.

_'Just do it fast Edward. Set it on the table and leave.' _

He slid the cabin door open keeping his head down as he quickly paced across the room and set the saucer and cup on the table.

Feeling eyes on him he trembled, that aroma becoming more powerful by the second.

Edward could feel his body starting to react, heat pooling hot in his belly and his prick stirring to life.

_'Just leave Edward.. don't look at him. Just leave.'_

He inhaled that exotic floral breeze one last time and lost it.

Good God it was so....

He needed to....

Slowly he looked up finding pale green eyes watching him warily from the hammock that had been set up.

Jopson was just in long drawers and a button up under shirt. Likely the captain insisted he be more comfortable since he wasn’t to be all over the ship, the two men had been friends long enough that Crozier clearly wasn’t worried about strict uniform guidelines if they were to be cooped up together.

_'I NEED HIM!!' _

Without a single thought more, Edward moved toward the hammock with quick strides catching Jopson’s attention. Poor Jopson, his fevered state made reaction sluggish because it wasn’t until he had reached a hand down and grabbed the younger man by the collar of his shirt, that he actually reacted with a startled, “Oh!” but that didn’t stop him from yanking him off the hammock.

As soon as his legs touched the floor however, that was when he finally became completely aware of his actions, because he started to struggle against him.

“Edward! Let me go this instant!” he snapped hands insistently shoving against him, trying to push him away.

The older man let out a low growl before he lifted him by the front of his shirt, until his feet were barely touching the floor.

Jopson felt his back slam violently onto the great cabin table when the lieutenant hurled him onto it, he could vaguely hear the clink of china falling to the floor and shattering against the wooden planks.

A heavy weight was pressing against him and as he snapped from the shock of the situation he was aware that the lieutenant was holding him down, bent over backwards on the wooden surface.

Edward snarled ripping at his shirt sending buttons flying in different directions, with two rough yanks giving him access to his skin.

“G-Get off! Lieutenant get off me!”

Much like Tozer was made to be a marine… First Lieutenant Edward Little was picked as the captain’s second for a purpose, and that purpose was to be able to handle any task he were given. Physically, mentally, and emotionally.

Though.. emotionally and mentally he was failing right now… but the circumstances were different he supposed.

Either way the man was stronger than he, and he couldn’t budge him an inch as he laid kisses down his chest, teeth tugging every now and then at some chest hair making him whine at the stinging pull on his body hair.

Edward didn’t seem to hear him though, he was attacking his neck and chest with rough bites, licks and kisses.

“Christ you taste good….” the man growled low and dark.

Jopson was alarmed, Edward’s voice sounded different. It was… sinister.. scratchy… hoarse… yet it was his same voice… it was almost like something was influencing his vocal cords to act differently.

Was that possible?

Was it caused by the secretion of these phero.. blast! Whatever McDonald said they were..?

The cool air on his legs and the sound of clothes shuffling in front of him snapped him to attention, the cold air on his bare skin making him shiver and the sight of Edward pulling his own pants down freeing a monstrous arousal making him panic.

Managing to yank a hand free he delivered a HARD backhanded slap to the first lieutenant’s face, the force of it snapped his head to the side and his mouth hung open in shock as he released his hold on him.

Thomas quickly flipped over getting on his hands and knees to scramble across the mahogany to escape, but Little recovered quickly because he slammed his large hands down upon the back of his shoulders and held him there.

“Lieutenant Little, S-Sir! Please stop!” Jopson cried only earning himself a large hand that covered his mouth firmly while the other gathered both his wrists and holding them tight.

He wiggled and squirmed, screaming desperately trying to kick his legs at the larger man.

A leg forced itself between his own from where he was bent over the table top and he thrashed against the man, wild with panic as the lieutenant continued his assault.

“You want to play rough Jopson? I can do that.” Edward growled low and husky lining himself up.

“Mmnh! Mmpph!!” he pleaded desperately, tears of fright ran down his cheeks.

_‘Where is the Captain? He should have been back now?!’_

Edward ground against him for a moment and let out a breathy content sigh before leaning down to whisper into his ear again, “I’m going to fuck this arse til you can’t see stra-”

The lieutenant trailed off and all at once a heavy weight slammed down against him, the hand fell from his mouth and the grip on his hands slackened… and the he was being dragged to the floor landing on his side with Edward slumped over his legs.

Little wasn’t moving. He was still. There was blood flowing from the back of his head onto the wooden planks.

Confused, he let out a small shriek of alarm, only to feel warm hands cupping his face and he could make out blue eyes and blonde hair vaguely.

* * *

When Francis opened the great cabin door to find his second mounting his steward like a dog, holding him bent over the great cabin table he was shocked.

So wrapped up in the moment, the man hadn't even noticed his shadow on the wall, lost in his euphoric need to take Jopson.

Pulling his pistol out he approached quietly, but swiftly, before anything irreversible could be done and slammed the handle as hard as he could against the back of Edward’s head.

The man went down like a sac of potatoes but of course his weight had dragged Jopson with him and the young man was a crying, trembling mess.

He put the pistol back into his greatcoat pocket he knelt, and shoved Edward’s limp body off of Jopson’s legs.

Francis had to still his own head for a moment mind fuzzy with the effects of the steward’s pheromones.

Poor Jopson shrieked loudly, confused and startled by the blood trickling from Edward’s head.

It was obvious that he’d have to forbid anyone from entering the great cabin besides himself or doctors at this point. If Edward had caved like this lord knows it would be possible for their ice master to as well.

Carefully he brought his hands up to cup the hysterical young man’s face, trying to get his attention.

“N-No!” he screeched a hand darting out to strike at him.

He moved out of the way of the blow and moved in closer, holding his breath slightly against that overwhelming scent that had hints of a lavender to it now.

_ ‘Christ Jopson, I hope whatever this is goes away soon. I don’t want something to happen. At this rate… I’m afraid I might-- Stop it Crozier you need to focus..’_

“Shh… Jopson it’s okay lad. I’m right here.”


	3. Chapter 3

Francis felt his heart ache painfully as he stared at the young man who was clearly feverishly sick, trembling, crying, and terrified.

He averted his eyes to study Lieutenant Little as Jopson finally made to cover himself again in the presence of his captain.

Carefully he inspected the wound and swallowed nervously, he might have hit him a little harder than he'd meant to judging by the prominent steady trickling cut on the man's head.

They needed to get Edward looked at but he couldn't leave Jopson alone like this either.

Heaving a sigh, he looked down at his steward and frightened pale green eyes stared back at him, full of tears.

Crouching before the young sailor he rest a hand on his shoulder and slid the other between his shoulder blades.

"Easy lad, come here, let's get you up."

Jopson choked back a cry as he let the captain hoist him to his feet, having to lean heavily against him for support in his feverish state.

Francis tried to swallow the lump that had risen in his throat as soon as his face had become level with his steward's throat.

That intoxicating smell...

Lilac. Honey. Lavender and warm Cinnamon...

He found his own control bending a knee to desire.

"Please, Sir... not you too..." a miserable voice broke through his thoughts.

It took a moment for the meaning in those broken words, uttered between a voice shattered by sobs and sniffles, to fully register in Francis's mind.

When they did though, he shook his head insistently. "No lad, I shan't do anything you don't want me to."

Jopson's face flushed a light red to his surprise and he started to speak softly.

"W-Would you... Sir... if.. if I asked...?"

The captain stared at him gobsmacked and soon the steward was floundering for the words belonging to his reasoning.

"I-I heard the doctors discussing what could be done for this... whatever it is that is driving the men mad Sir... Dr Peddie theorized that maybe if I... tossed one off... maybe it would balance things out again and maybe this condition would weaken..."

Francis finally found his voice again, "Then toss one off! Good God Jopson."

Inwardly he cringed, he hadn’t meant for the words to come off so rough, as if he’d been personally offended by the mere suggestion, because that was far from the truth.

Jopson and he had known each other for quite some time and he’d be lying if he’d claim he’d never thought about approaching the lad in such a manner.

The only thing stopping him was the possibility that Jopson might not feel the same way and that it might scare him off, because he was more than content with their relationship the way it was. He was a good man and at times he seemed to give him hope that things would be fine in the end.

His words had the young man sobbing miserably again and he was at a loss.

"Oh but Sir, I've been trying! But I... I... it won't...." he stuttered face a bright crimson of embarrassment.

The older man's face fell slightly. Good Lord, Jopson was a young lad still in his twenties, there should be plenty of things that a man his age could think of that could stir one's imagination, a pair of nice bosoms, a fair haired lass… unless… he was the was the same as he and he just hadn’t ever...

Wait.

Was Jopson? Good heavens, was the man still untouched?

Was Thomas Jopson a virgin?

That... would make sense, he supposed.

"W-Would you Sir... if I asked?"

Francis shifted his eyes to meet that pale eyed worried stare.

"I-If.. I'd... I'd rather it be you, Sir... I trust you... Would you.. were I to ask?"

That scent seemed to magnify and the enthralling smell of sandalwood mixed with his steward's nervous gaze did him in.

"Aye... were you to ask such a thing... I would do my best if it could help you Jopson."

The young man nodded, face red and covered with sweat and it took him everything he had to find his voice again.

"I think I'd like to lay down Sir. You need to get Lieutenant Little some medical assistance."

Francis just nodded and glanced over to the door of his bed cabin, "I think I'll have you settle in my quarters for the time being Jopson. I don't wish to leave you alone with him and my door has a locking mechanism."  
"Captain that's... if I may, Sir, I do not think that is necessary."

Francis just shrugged, "Perhaps, but a precautionary is something I'll not throw away blindly this time around. My job is to keep the men safe, even if it's from each other. Ye understand?"

Jopson swallowed thickly and he nodded, touched by how far the captain was willing to go for him during this unfortunate circumstance.

* * *

"Is he alright Doctor?"

Dr Peddie set the small light he had been using to inspect Little's head down, picking up the cloth soaking in the basin again he started to dab at the wound as it had begun to trickle a bit more crimson.

"I do believe he should be just fine, Captain. Judging by the size of his pupils, he may have a mild concussion but other than that it's just a lot of blood. It looks worse than it is."

Francis let out a sigh of relief and gave an idle nod.

"Do we know what happened, who did this?" Dr McDonald asked from where he was cutting some bandages for the lieutenant's head.

"Aye. I had to get him off of Jopson.”

The fair haired doctor nodded, acknowledging the situation, but his eyes were troubled and his lips were pursed into a thin line as a grim expression came across his face.

“If I hadn’t walked in at that moment, Edward would have done something I know he would never forgive himself for, even if Jopson, knowing the lad, may have come to terms with the fact that Little wasn’t in control of himself.”

The Assistant Surgeon paled while Dr Peddie let out curse softly under his breath.

Finally finding his voice McDonald spoke again, “Good Lord, you mean he was…?”

The captain just nodded, “Aye… had him pinned down, undressed and everything. Jopson was fighting like a bat out of hell.”

Both doctors looked at the dark bruise forming across Little’s right eye,

_‘Did young Thomas Jopson do this? I can’t really blame him, I’d fight tooth and nail too...’ _ Alex pondered quietly, sparing a glance at Dr Peddie who he could see was wondering the same thing.

It was rather surprising that the man was able to land a blow, especially with Little being almost twice his age and having years more experience dealing with unruly sailors.

Well that and they supposed the man’s polite demeanour threw off any thoughts of the possibility the man would confront someone so violently.  
The experience had to have been understandably traumatizing for the young sailor, maybe they needed to have a mental evaluation...

“Do you want one of us to check on him, Sir?” Dr Peddie finally voiced the unasked question.

Francis shook his head, “No, I’m keeping an eye on him. I’m going to have him sleep in my quarters until this condition hopefully improves itself. I’ll be sleeping in the Great Cabin.”

“Are you sure that’s.. appropriate, Captain? No disrespect of course, I trust your judgment, but-” Dr McDonald trailed off when the captain lifted a hand for silence.

“My cabin is one of the few rooms that can be only be locked or unlocked from the inside and I’m the only one with a key, which I’ll be giving to him to hold onto while he’s there. I trust Jopson Doctor, I have known him long enough to assure you as such. At this point I’m only permitting the three of us to see him, with Edward’s control faltering as it has today I fear that anyone is susceptible to do so around him, myself included.”

“I think that is a rather wise plan of action Captain.” agreed Doctor Peddie with a nod.

“There is however, something I would like to ask you Gentleme-”

Dr Peddie turned to attention when Boatswain John Lane, and the Caulker’s Mate Cornelius Hickey came in supporting their Captain of the Maintop, Thomas Farr.

“Frostbite.” Mr Lane answered the surgeon’s perplexed stare.

The doctor scowled, “Again, Mr Farr? I thought we learned after the loss of two toes last time?”

* * *

“Now that we’re out of the way of prying eyes and ears, Sir, what is it you wanted to know?” Dr McDonald asked as he closed the door to his storeroom.

“Yes, Doctor. Jopson mentioned overhearing a discussion between Dr Peddie and yourself.”

The younger man paled slightly, clearly something was amiss.

“Ah, yes… I believe I know which one you are referring to captain. I take it he explained it to you already?”

Francis nodded idly, staring at the man expectantly, hopeful that the man believed there to be some truth in the conversation the two medical officers had.

“I see. I talked briefly to young Jopson about it… but unfortunately we are also aware that we don’t know for certain if it will work. It’s just something we threw out there. At this point we’ve been trying anything.”

“So we don’t know for certain if sexual release will solve anything?” the captain asked, disappointment evident in his voice.  
McDonald shook his head sadly, “No.. unfortunately we cannot be sure.”

The captain blushed faintly as he recalled his conversation with Jopson about an hour ago.

“Is there something I should know, Sir?”

He cleared his throat, “Well… I don’t know if it should be myself telling you such information...”

A kind smile was offered to him and a gentle, reassuring hand placed upon his shoulder. “Captain, whatever it may be, it will remain confidential, to that I can give you my word.”

“It’s about Jopson.”

The doctor nodded, “I shan’t let him know I heard a thing, I just wish to get to the bottom of this mysterious ailment before the men go mad.”

Was it really fair for him to reveal such a personal thing?

Jopson’s ailment was getting to every single man on the ship, things were already getting dangerous.

Heaving a sigh he gave a slight nod, he caved deciding it would be for the best.

Dr McDonald personally found it rather amusing how his captain’s face turned a beet red as he tried to explain, one would think the fact that he was a doctor and had seen it all would make the men more comfortable with these things.

Alas it did not, and it never ceased silently entertain him how even the most stone faced of men could instantly turn into a floundering mess for words.

“He told me he’s been trying to.. ahm… well… but he’s been having some… impotency… issues...”

Terror’s Captain was surprised, confused even when the younger man didn’t seem effected by the information in the slightest but he did let out a sad sigh.

“That really doesn’t surprise me. I imagine the emotional impact caused by the men’s reaction to this unnerving condition he’s developed has made the poor boy think question whether or whether not he ever wants to find a partner or not.”

Francis’s mouth dropped open in shock, and he stared not sure if he had heard the man correctly or not.

“I… I’m sorry, doctor could you.. I didn’t catch that last part..”

McDonald frowned in confusion, surely the captain already knew about Jopson’s… preferences… especially if the two men were as close as they wer-

Then it finally dawned on him why the man might not have been privy to such information in the first place.

Young Thomas Jopson hadn’t wanted the man to know, because it had been the man himself that he’d felt that way for. He supposed it made sense now.

_‘Oh. Oh dear...’_ he paled again and cleared his throat awkwardly, he’d already said it, no use trying to cover it now.

“Captain, this must stay between us, it is private.. and I shouldn’t have revealed this, but I was under the impression that you already knew, Sir.”

Francis felt all the color drain out of his own face, he could hear his blood pumping through his ears.

“Young Jopson revealed to me quite a while back, a long while ago, before this had even occurred, that he prefers the company of men. He just hadn’t met the right person yet.”

The information about floored him, and he had to grab one of the walls to steady himself. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t seen this sooner. He should have.

“I must insist that this stays between the two of us, Sir, as I said I thought you knew but-”

He cut the man off with a nod and a raised hand, “Yes, of course Doctor… I was just surprised.”

Alex let out a breath of relief, before going back to the issue the captain had voiced earlier about Jopson’s impotency issues. Likely caused from stress and anxiety given the situation he was in.

If the boy had no experience with intimacy on a personal level and if he was too distraught to use his imagination there wasn’t much they could do for that at the moment. Well, he could try a prostate massage… but he doubted very much the young man would be willing to subject himself to that, most likely because of the humiliation such a procedure seemed to have on men as it was.

However, if the captain ordered it he’d have to, and their leader seemed to want all the options on the table so he was obligated to voice it.

“Well… as a licensed medical professional, in this situation I might suggest a prostate massage, but I’m not entirely sure that would be… the ideal solution… but it would definitely achieve the same type of result in theory. The only other solution I can see is if someone were to… ahm… well… I can’t say I’d blame him for being wary around everyone at this point so that type of medical approach might be one of our last bets… despite not always being pleasant. Of course normally I’d let him choose whether or not he wanted to proceed with such a thing… with the circumstances on board I’ll leave the final word to you, Captain. I can even conduct it in the privacy of your quarters if that’s what it takes.”

He didn’t want Jopson to feel like he had to sleep with him just to get this condition to go away, and have regrets later. He’d feel horrible if there was to be another solution there the whole time.

Francis swallowed miserably, Jopson was going to hate him for this.

“Aye, I say we should give it a go. Just… let me talk to him first. Maybe I can.. get him to agree with it so we won’t have to fight him over it.”

McDonald gave him a sad, empathetic smile, “Well, I wish you luck, Sir, should you need anything you know where to find me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Francis... -_- You twit. 
> 
> There will be one last chapter after this one and that's a wrap for this one. 
> 
> Yes... this might get rather entertaining too.


	4. Chapter 4

As both he and Jopson stood in the great cabin he honestly hadn't been expecting such an.. outburst of offense from his steward at the suggestion. Nor the defiant refusal when he revealed to him that he would order him to forgo such an invasive exam.

Loyalty clearly does, indeed, have its limits... as it morally should... 

"Y-You want me to what!?!" Jopson's voice pitched higher than Francis thought he'd ever heard it...

Swallowing nervously his captain tried to steele himself for the upcoming discussion that he'd clearly been anticipating.

"Aye. Dr McDonald shall be up in about twenty minutes."

"C-Captain... oh please don't do this... I can... I-I can do it myself!"

Francis folded his arms quirking an eyebrow. 

"Then do it." he challenged, trying his best to ignore the strong scent of Hibiscus and vanilla that suddenly permeated the air almost as soon as the boy tried to make this a debate.

Jopson gasped, "What?" 

He fixed his impassive gaze on the young man and watched as all the color left Jopson's perspiration covered face when it dawned on him.

"R-Right now? S-Sir.. I... I can't not with you watching!" he exclaimed shrilly.

"You can, Mr Jopson, because I can order you to do so, but if it makes any difference in the slightest, I will turn around."

Years he'd heard stories of officers, even captains, themselves abusing their power of authority to demand those of a lower rank or certain individuals under their command to do far more inappropriate, far worse things than what he was requesting of Petty Officer Thomas Jopson.

He was not that kind of man, but as he stared at his steward's expression, he felt like he might just as well be.

Thomas's face was a bright red with both outrage and embarrassment. Tears mixed between humiliation and hopeless frustration gathered and spilled from his eyes, but he did slowly start to undo his trousers, staring at him with a rather bold defiance as did so. 

Defiance directed at him was something he never saw from his loyal steward, and for some reason it absolutely infuriated him. 

However he remained calm, reminding himself just what it was he was asking the man to do, how bold it was even for a captain. The command was as much inappropriate for him as it was personal to his steward.

Yes he remained calm, watching as Jopson made it clear that he would accept the challenge in hopes it would spare him some of his dignity. 

Quietly he turned around and waited patiently... or rather impatiently, he didn't like having to order this any more than Jopson did the idea. 

Over the next few minutes he could hear Jopson's frustrated noises of distress, a few swears of such color that he was stunned, internally offended even, to hear from the boy's normally polite well mannered self, and finally a series of small despairing sobs in that order exactly.

Hearing a thud upon the floorboards, he heaved a sigh, finding the poor lad on his knees and sobbing angrily into his hands.

A soft knock on the door had the boy back on his feet immediately stumbling towards him grasping desperately at his shoulders. 

"Please, please Sir you don't understand! Don't make me do this..."

Francis found himself at a loss, he'd already made up his mind of course, but still it was hard seeing Thomas so upset.

They were trying to help him.

"Lad, things have already gotten so far out of hand. The ship is in borderline chaos... this is... can't you see that this is because we're worried about your safety?"

"Y-Yes b-but.. but-"

Sighing tiredly he placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. 

"Thomas. Do you trust me?"

"I... yes, Sir.. but I-"

"Then believe me that I'm doing this for your own good."

"Captain! T-That's not-" 

Finally losing his patience he fixed a stern glare on the young man.

"Belay that arguing! Not one more word. That's an order!" he yelled in full captain's voice.

That sure shut him up immediately, but goodness did that hurt in his pretty eyes speak volumes. 

Dr McDonald stepped into the room and for a second Francis thought Jopson might faint.

Francis noticed the doctor had some sort of... ointment... or something coated on the skin just in front of his nostrils.

He didn't need to ask either. 

This scent was driving everyone mad with lust.

"Mr Jopson.. I trust the captain has briefed you?"

Alex wasn't the least bit offended by the guarded glare nor the grumbled response. He understood this was going to be difficult for the young man.

"Good. Well, I'll make this as brief as I medically can lad. If you will, remove your trousers and your drawers." he instructed, washing his hands briefly before hand, as was routine.

Blushing a bright crimson and lip quivering as he tried to hold back humiliated tears, Jopson did as he was instructed and shed himself of his clothing, folding them into clumsy squares in his nervous state.

Francis felt for the boy, truly, but it had to be done.

Dr McDonald motioned him towards the great cabin table. 

"I'd like you to lean forward over the table, Mr Jopson, legs spread and your belly resting on the surface."

Thomas felt frozen to the floor, but a sharp warning call of his name from Captain Crozier had him dragging his feet as he made his way over to the table, grumbling curses under his breath as he... positioned himself.. the way the doctor had described.

The Captain watched as Dr McDonald squeezed the bulb of oil generously across his fingers and took his spot behind his steward. He looked like he was about to start when he sudden paused, eyeing Jopson intently with concern, and placd a reassuring hand on his arm. 

"Son, you're trembling. There's no reason to fret so. I promise this shouldn't hurt. If anything does, I encourage you to tell me."

"Oh God..." Thomas sobbed miserably, burying his face in his arms.

Alex looked up at the captain who just gave him a nod over his shoulder telling him to go ahead. He took a deep breath as he pressed an oil slicked finger against that clenched ring of muscle. The young steward instinctively flinched away from his touch, nostrils flared as he inhaled sharply through his nose.

Clenched was an understatement and this was going to be painful if the steward wouldn't relax.

"Deep breath in Thomas." he instructed and of course the young man obeyed.

He paused as the muscle tensed, he knew the first breach should be done quick, otherwise they'd be stuck in a loop for God knows how long clenching and unclenching.

"And out." he spoke again.

As soon as he felt the man's sphincter ease itself, he inserted a gratefully lubed finger before the poor steward could fully exhale. 

"Ah!" Jopson choked on his breath, gritting his teeth with a miserable groan.

This was the absolute worst day of his life.

At least his captain had the decency to turn around as this was going on, damn him he better, this humiliation could have been avoided if he'd just done it himself.

Dr McDonald speared his finger up as far as he could until he was buried up to his first knuckle, and poor Jopson clenched the wooden edge of the mahogony so tightly his whole body shook from the effort. 

"You're doing just fine sailor, deep breaths in deep breath out." McDonald encouraged softly.

"P-Please... stop.. talking... Doctor.." Jopson hissed sharply, hiding his face in his arms.

"Thomas." Crozier's stern, disapproving captain's voice, reprimanded the young man for both his words and the tone at which they'd been spoken.

"It's quite alright, Captain, I'm aware these procedures are not anyone's favorite." The fair haired doctor assured him.

McDonald eased in a second finger and the poor steward groaned softly at the stretch. 

Francis heard the noise behind him, but he cleared his throat determined to allow Jopson his privacy, he shouldn't even be in the room as it were but both the doctors and he had agreed that two people should be in the room with the poor steward if any, never one, especially after what happened with poor Lieutenant Little.

Alex let his oil slicked fingers glide carefully inside the young man finding the wall of the perineum he curled his fingers trying to locate the small gland..

"Ahh!- ohhh.." 

There it was. 

Young Jopson keened faintly, wiggling, subconsciously widening his stance, and the Doctor noticed how his flaccid penis was starting to react as well.

He paused, taking a second to breathe as the alluring effects of Jopson's ailement intensified, he could see the boy's pale skin was covered in a light sheen of perspiration, a mix of those mysterious pheromones and sweat.

Goodness. 

Clearing his throat he continued and moved his two fingers, firmly, gentle still, against the walnut sized gland prompting another small noise. 

The young man just stared desperately at their captain's back, his eyes were lost in thought as he began to relax gradually.

Dr McDonald felt for the young sailor, knowing that he'd likely much rather have the captain doing this and.. other things he'd rather not dwell on, to achieve the same outcome that this massage would. 

Clearly their captain hadn't picked up on the young man's feelings for him. He just accepted that his steward's preferences.. were that of things forbidden. 

Crozier seemed to find his relationship with Jopson from a more.. paternal standpoint, viewing himself as a father figure to the man so to speak.

If only he knew how far from the truth that was.

He also of course, understood Captain Crozier's reason for ordering Jopson to submit himself to the procedure.

A ship with a maddening illness aboard that could damage and impair the crew's morale was nothing to be taken lightly. 

Murder, assaults, and the notorious act of a mutiny, all things that could result in consequence to damaged morale and trust.

First Lieutenant Edward Little was one of the more resilient, capable, and self-disciplined men aboard Terror. If that man's actions could be induced by the steward's affliction, if it could break through that disciplined composure, they were all at risk. 

The captain was effected by it too. He could see the sign, tense shoulders, tapping toes, the way sweat beaded down his temples, breathing through his mouth every now and then until the cool air dried his throat. Clearly he was fighting off arousal himself, by the way he was shifting his weight, the flushed color creeping across his neck. 

As Dr McDonald continued his work, a particular nudge to the small gland had the steward letting out a small obscenely moan, and his posterior raised slightly to push back against his touches.

Fluid started to flow steadily from young Jopson's penis, which had at some point during his task, likely while he was pondering, come to full arousal.

The white fluid dribbled onto the floor, landing upon the towel that be had set on the wooden surface for the man to stand on, for this reason.

Jopson panted softly, still all eyes for their captain who was struggling to keep his gaze forward, curiosity semi-captured by some of the small noises coming from his steward. 

"Ahrg!" the body jerked violently away from his touch and he paused abruptly. He hadn't like the sound of the man's cry there, that was a cry of pain not what he'd been getting before.

He was about to say something but let it go when he got another small desirous moan, so he continued with his task.

The longer this session went on, the more Dr McDonald found himself growing increasingly concerned about the beloved steward's mysterious condition.

His body was becoming increasingly pale, shuddering with small shivers, and he was sweating profusely.. it dripped down his trembling legs, down his shoulder blades and back in alarming quantity. 

He would dare say it looked like the worst fever he'd ever born witness to. 

Those pained gasps started to occur more and more until finally the boy threw his entire weight forward and away from him, his leg had caught him in the knee at just the right spot to make him shout in alarm, stumbling back away from the table.

Captain Crozier having heard the comotion turned to investigate only to come face to face with his young steward.

"Jopson what the hell are you-"

The steward growled angrily, and Dr McDonald watched awestruck as he grabbed their captain by his lapels, yanked the Irishman down slightly to his height, and crushed their lips together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the beautiful asemic's fic here
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266343
> 
> Read it it's sexy at


	5. Chapter 5

Assistant Surgeon Doctor Alexander McDonald was rooted to his spot by the sight of young Petty Officer Thomas Jopson, the captain’s steward, as he boldly initiated something that he wasn’t yet sure would go very well, or very badly.

When the Captain made to pull away, desperate sweaty hands moved from lapels to cup the sides of their captain’s mature face, holding tightly. Full, pink and slightly swollen lips locked against the older man’s and pale sea hued eyes were squeezed tightly closed as a lone tear trickled down a sweaty flushed cheek.

Captain Crozier’s arms lifted slightly from where they had been idle at his sides in wait, shock written all over his features, deep blue eyes blown wide, almost comically so, staring in both confusion and awe. His hands hovered inches from Jopson’s shoulders, fingers flexing as if he didn’t know what exactly he was supposed to do.

Jopson pulled back ever so slightly and his voice came small, breathless, and pleading as pale eyes flittered open to stare into those belonging to his captain, “S-Sir… can’t… can’t you see… I-I love you.”

Francis stared into those pale eyes, oh how they shimmered brightly like full moonlight on a star filled night.

Dr McDonald figured it was time for him to take his leave so he cleared his throat to gain the Captain’s attention.

“Pardon me, Sir, but maybe I should leave you?”

Crozier nodded in agreement finely finding his voice again, “Aye, thank you Doctor.”

With that he gathered his things and made his way to the door, he met the steward’s eyes once last time offering a kind smile and nod of acknowledgment, “Gentlemen.”

Jopson turned his gaze back to the captain who was staring at him with an intense azure ocean of so many emotions.

“Francis.” He called to him softly.

The captain looked at him in surprise by how foreign the word sounded coming from his steward’s lips.

Had he ever actually called him by his first name?

He couldn’t recall a single instance when he had.

Of course, with his position and rank it probably was never deemed necessary, nor appropriate for a subordinate to address his captain by his first name. Then of course Thomas Jopson hadn’t always been as self-disciplined to such formalities, he could recall several times he’d been scolded by Lieutenant Charles Philips on the Ross Expedition, several times. He was barely more than a boy at that time though.

Silently he met the steward’s gaze and he watched as they started to become glassy with the sheen of welling tears.

Warm sugar and honey flooded his nostrils and he swallowed nervously against the sweetness of the scent emitting from the younger man. It was so alluring and it was making him salivate heavily, his eyes body physically ached from holding his muscles at bay when all he wanted to do was reach out and ravage Jopson into the next age.

“Francis... I know it is a bold request, hardly appropriate given our professional relationship but I would ask of you to do me this favor… even if you cannot reciprocate my feelings. Please, Sir, we can talk later... right now, I just want you to touch me.”

Even though he hated himself for giving in, he tangled a large hand in the back of dark hair, fisting it tight as he darted forward to bring the young man into an aggressive and lust-fueled kiss. Jopson squeaked softly against his lips, too stunned by the aggressiveness to respond properly.

His captain’s tongue moved in and oh was it demanding, and so very needy. It danced with his trying to pin his down and all his moans were swallowed eagerly by his captain.

Two strong arms wrapped around him pulling him closer, large hands sliding down his lower back to squeeze his bottom firmly, and he absolutely melted against the Irishman leaning against him heavily. 

In response a strong thigh forced his legs apart pressing against his swollen bollocks and he threw his head back with a loud moan.

“Ohh… Sir… “

Francis nipped at an earlobe before running his tongue down his throat, sucking over the top of his fleeting pulse as the younger man ground himself against his leg with a needy whine. He let his hands move to undo the buttons on the Captain’s trousers, as the captain’s steward it took him but mere seconds.

Panting softly he began to pull the offending garments down before the captain let out a growl, slamming him down bent over backwards on top of the great cabin table diving down to bite him roughly on the shell of his left ear drawing forth a shrill yelp.

The older man eyed him carefully at the noise as he held him there, feeling Jopson wiggle against him.

“Don’t be afraid to speak up Thomas, if you have any second thoughts… or if I’m being too rough.” 

His voice came a mixture of a growl and a whisper and was punctuated with a gentle hand that caressed his inner thigh just centimeters away from his arousal.

“Aye, Sir... too much bite Cap'n." he panted out breathlessly, hips lifting to press firmly against the older man's thigh.

Crozier just chuckled but gave an acknowledging nod as he eased his trousers down enough to free his solid prick.

"I would assume, you're already ready for me?" he asked gruffly teasing the steward's hole still slick with oil from the Doctor's practices. Jopson moaned in such a wanton way, spreading his legs wide to put expose his body on full display for his Captain. 

He eased a finger inside, teasingly and his steward began to speak, his words broken by soft mewls and pants of want.

"Forgive me for saying, Sir, but if you have already - ahh.. forgotten what Dr McDonald was previously doing.. Oooh S-Sir... all I have to say is God damn your eyes..."

To be completely honest he was taken aback by the level of sass, as it left him gaping in surprise by how uncharacteristically... just... just naughty it was. 

"Jopson, you cheeky little bastard." he grumbled, giving himself a couple languid strokes before grabbing the smaller man by his waist and dragging him closer so he could line himself up properly.

He eased himself inside with an obscenely wet noise courtesy of the oil already coating Jopson's passage.

Crozier let out a low groan as he felt his prick being engulfed in the tight heat of the other man’s body and Jopson let the tiniest of gasps as his captain filled him. 

“Buggering Christ...” he hissed, leaning forward to snake his arms beneath Jopson’s back and shoulders he lifted him slightly as he pulled him farther down the edge of the table. 

“F-Fuck!” Jopson groaned loudly, his back flexed as he hoisted himself up to hook his arms around Crozier’s neck to kiss him deeply. He wrapped his legs around the captain’s waist in attempts to get the man as deep inside him as he possibly could.

The older man bit down on his bottom lip roughly before growling dangerously against his lips, he could smell the tobacco on the man’s warm breath, “Language boy.” 

“O-Of course, Sir.” he forced out between ragged breaths.

With that Crozier set a rough, brutal pace and Jopson was absolutely writing against him in bliss, moaning his name so very sweetly among a slue of ‘oh’s and ‘oh gods’ and several ‘yes’s.

God this was heavenly! The young man was a passionate fire that seemed near insatiable. If only Jopson knew how long he’d wanted this. 

“C-Captain… cap’n… oh gods, S-Sir… I-I… h-harder! Please… oh my god.. s-so good.. oooh...” 

Oh how beautiful those noises were to his ears.

“Jopson, if I pound you any harder this table is going to break in half.” he barely managed with breathless exertion. 

“W-We do have a carpenter, Sir...” 

Francis’s eyebrow twitched in irritation and he covered those mouthy lips with a large hand, “That’s enough out of you Mr Jopson.” he growled with a forceful snap of his hips causing the steward to moan shamelessly into his hand.

The captain paid attention to his neck and jaw, laying gentle kisses and small bites here and there continuing his steady pace inside the hot warmth that encased his arousal. 

All at once Jopson let out a loud cry into his hand and his body gave a violent spasm against him when he hit something, something that had been getting attention earlier in the form of oil slicked fingers. 

Those legs wrapped around him quivered and shook and he could feel how the steward’s movements were getting desperate as he continued to try to meet his pace. 

He was clearly close and so was he. 

Determined he continued to aim his thrusts in that same spot, and it wasn’t but a few thrusts to the boy’s prostate that he twitched against him, coming across his chest, belly and some of it landing upon the dark fabric of his jacket. 

Pulling his hand away to let the younger man breath easier as he began to come down from his euphoric high he continued to pound into that tight warmth.

“F-Fucking Christ Jopson… I-I’m going to come...” 

When his eyes focused on Jopson’s beautiful lust lidded eyes as he rest his head upon the table surface, panting heavily, it made him unravel completely and he felt the heat pooled in his belly release as he came inside his steward with a loud groan. 

He slumped down on top of the sweaty, panting, body beneath him.

The orgasm was so intense it had left him trying to gather his bearings as he pet Jopson’s silky black hair idly.

It wasn’t until he heard Jopson wheeze softly and his soft, “C-Captain… can’t breathe...” that he finally lifted himself off the other man.

Jopson leaned in and licked his mess off of his jacket, still staring at him with that lusty gaze and Francis felt his face burning with warmth. Oh this man was so young and full of an inferno of desire.

Quietly he stared into those beautiful eyes that looked up at him with nothing but admiration, warmth, and love as they seemed to sparkle from the reflection of the lamplight in the room. 

How he wished he could stare into those eyes until the end of days. 

“I love you too.” he uttered ever so softly.

Oh how those eyes widened in such surprise, immediately they welled with tears and the way his bottom lip quivered with emotion. 

Shaky hands reached up to pull him back down into another kiss, this one gentle, affectionate, and full of a sincerity. 

“Francis Crozier, my Captain, you have made me the happiest man to ever walk these icy plains. I love you so.” he whispered softly against his lips, silent tears trickling down his cheeks running over the dimples in the smile that graced his handsome face.

The Irishman smiled warmly using his thumbs to wipe the emotional droplets away. 

“And I you, Thomas Jopson.” 

**~ - - - ~ **

The next morning everyone, and I do mean EVERYONE, was relieved to wake up and discover that the overwhelming scent had vanished from the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIN!! 
> 
> I'm sorry I haven't been posting for a while it's been a hectic week.


End file.
